Scent of a Wolf
by Fr333bird
Summary: ::VAMPSLASH CONTEST:: Edward is drawn to the mysterious new boy at school.  Bella doesn't exist, *grin*.  Contains explicit adult content, slash, flangst, AU, Edward/Paul


**ENTRY IN THE VAMPSLASH CONTEST**

**Title: Scent of a Wolf**  
><strong>Author: Fr333bird<strong>  
><strong>Genre: AU<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: EdwardPaul**  
><strong>Rating: MNC-17**  
><strong>Word Count: 4300<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Edward is drawn to the mysterious new boy at school (Bella doesn't exist, yay!). Contains explicit adult content including blood play and rimming. <strong>

**Thanks to the lovely Mina Violet who checked this over for me before posting xx**

**Read the other entries on the VampSlash Contest C2:** fan fiction (dot) net/community/The_VampSlash_Contest/90655/

**EPOV**

The first time I see him, I'm sitting in the cafeteria during a typical interminable lunch break. I'm with my siblings, playing with a piece of pizza, acting human. He lines up to get food and moves to sit at a table alone, looking shuttered and defensive. As I watch he raises his head and scans the room as if searching for a threat, when he realizes I'm staring he meets my gaze with his dark eyes until I look away.

"Who's the new guy?" I ask Alice. She's the most likely to know. The other students at Forks High tend to be less nervous around her than the rest of us, so she keeps up with the gossip.

"He's called Paul," she casually flicks her golden eyes in his direction, then back to me. "He just transferred here from La Push. Rumor has it that he was kicked out for fighting."

I study the newcomer again, anger and tension radiate from his muscular frame. I get the impression that it wouldn't take much pushing to make him snap.

"That figures," I nod thoughtfully. Something about him intrigues me. I watch him as he eats, surprised by my sudden interest in this human.

XOXOXOX

The next day in Biology he enters just as the lesson begins. He pauses awkwardly in the doorway, hands stuffed in the pockets of his black leather jacket and shoulders tight. His dark hair flops over his brow, partly concealing his eyes.

"Good of you to join us," Mr Banner's voice is cool. "_Here comes trouble,_" his thoughts echo in my head as he speaks, making little attempt to conceal his distaste for the new arrival.

"Sit over there," he gestures to the only seat left in the room, at the back next to me.

The boy stalks over and slides into the empty chair, tossing his bag down beside him. He pulls out some books then sits back. He turns his eyes on me, a challenging stare. I quirk my lips in an attempt at a polite smile but he doesn't respond. I look back at my notes feeling uncomfortable and clench my teeth in irritation. I'm not used to being made to feel anything much by humans, other than thirsty. I resist the urge to poke around in his thoughts, unwilling to know why he didn't smile back.

It's hot in the classroom today and my vampire senses become increasingly aware of his scent as he begins to sweat. He has a musky, woody scent unusual in a human. It is instantly appealing to me and I feel the venom pool in my mouth but swallow it down. Years of denial have made it easy for me to resist my urge to feed on humans, but something about this boy makes me hungry. I shift uncomfortably on my seat and get back to taking notes, wishing the lesson was over.

Suddenly my senses are assaulted as his tantalizing scent becomes infinitely stronger. I clench my fists and will myself to stay seated, as I turn my head to see that he has shrugged off his leather jacket. He is wearing only a thin T-shirt beneath it. His arms are smooth, tawny skin stretches over hard muscles and his veins are visible beneath the skin. I can see the pulsing movement of the blood, and am suddenly aware of the sound of his heartbeat as the monster inside me growls.

He turns to look at me and I realize I'm staring. I push back from my desk and gather my things, forcing myself to move only at human speed. I mutter my excuses to Mr Banner and leave the room, claiming sickness. It's only as I get out into the corridor that I realize I have an erection.

XOXOXOX

I run through the forest and up into the mountains, losing myself in the speed. I allow my instincts to take over and eradicate all thoughts of him from my mind.

I pick up a trail and stalk my prey, relishing in my strength and brutal efficiency as I bring the mountain lion down. I drain its hot blood swiftly from the throat, holding it still as my teeth clamp down and the life leaches out of the powerful body.

I dispose of the carcass and head for home, belly full, but still somehow unsatisfied. I realize my throat is still burning, and _his_ musky scent still lingers in my nostrils.

XOXOXOX

I hunt more regularly than usual over the next couple of weeks. Keeping my hunger sated is the only way I can trust myself to return to Biology classes and sit next to him without losing control. We still don't exchange any words and only rarely make eye contact. His thoughts are turbulent and angry, I try not to listen in but sometimes my guard drops.

I learn that is resentful of having to change schools and is isolated here, he's a Quileute and the boys from the reservation rarely choose to mix with the kids in Forks. He thinks of his friends back at La Push, and is full of self loathing for allowing his aggression to put him in the position he now finds himself. I silently sympathize with his situation. I know all too well what it is to be an outsider.

I watch him when I can, carefully hiding my scrutiny from him and our classmates. I memorize the flush of his cheeks, the curl of his dark lashes. His strong dark hands fascinate me, the veins tempt my appetite but the beauty of his long fingers causes other nameless desires to shift in me, which I do my best to ignore.

I would like to speak to him, to break through the silence that binds us, but I fear his dismissal and my cowardice prevents me from trying.

One Monday afternoon fate intervenes in the form of Mr Banner. We have a Biology project and Paul and I are assigned to work together. Our eyes lock for a moment as the names are called out. This time it is he who looks away, feigning disinterest, but I hear his heart beat faster and smell the sharp scent of his anxiety. He hides it well, but his mostly subconscious human instincts obviously recognize me as the predator I am.

We arrange to meet in the library after school. His voice is deep and surprisingly soft, he pushes his floppy dark hair out of his eyes and his full lips part in something approaching a smile. I thrill at the sight of it.

XOXOXOX

I find him easily. He's tucked away in the far corner of the Biology section but his scent pulls me in before I can see him. I nod tentatively and he raises a hand in greeting.

"So... uh, Edward?" He quirks his eyebrows. "I hope you're good at Biology because I really suck at it." He grins at me properly for the first time, all white teeth and dimples. I smile back feeling dazzled.

"I get by," I've lost count of how many times I've taken high school Biology. "Shall we make a start?"

An hour passes quickly. I focus on note-taking as he locates relevant information, trying to ignore the burn in my throat stimulated by his proximity. For all his self-deprecation he pulls his weight, we make a good team. I can tell from the occasional thoughts that sneak through my guard that he is determined to pass this year. He wants to graduate and make his family proud.

We pack up the books and agree to meet again the following day. As we are about to leave he turns to face me.

"You're actually OK," he sounds surprised. "Everyone at the rez told me to avoid the Cullens. Your family is not popular with the Quileutes but the elders don't say why."

His honesty shocks me, but I meet his warm brown gaze and smile, glad to have passed some test that I wasn't even aware of taking.

XOXOXOX

The next day after school the routine is the same. We get straight to work and carry on where we left off. I can't resist inhaling his woody scent even though it makes venom pool uncomfortably in my mouth. I find his presence distracting but force myself to keep my attention on the work.

We meet again after school each day that week, gradually becoming easier in each other's company. He smiles more and the tension always present in his posture seems to release its hold a bit. I watch him whenever I get the opportunity, admiring the easy grace of his movements and the flex of his muscles. Sometimes I catch his eyes on me and something jumps in my chest where my heartbeat should be.

On Friday as he bends his head over a book, I find myself entranced by the smooth golden skin on the back of his neck. I wonder if it would feel soft under my tongue and how it would taste. I realize that my cock is hard and adjust myself quickly.

"Is this worth including do you think?" he passes a book to me and our hands brush. His heat sears me like a brand as he pulls away, dark eyes wide. "Whoa Dude, your hand is like ice!"

"Yeah, I have this weird... circulation thing," I mutter, avoiding his gaze. I can still feel his eyes on me, thoughtful and appraising.

XOXOXOX

We arrange to study at my house on Sunday. He uses the convenient excuse of noisy younger siblings, but I know that my family isn't welcome at La Push. The treaty with Paul's kin may have been made close to a century ago but the animosity towards the Cullens that has persisted ensures it is still honored, even if the younger generations aren't aware of the reason for it.

I feel his discomfort at entering our home, and we go straight up to my room, avoiding the covert stares of my family.

He seems jumpy today, his movements are faster than usual and there is an almost electric tension crackling around him like the air before a storm. I watch him, aware of the heat rolling off him as he strips down to his T-shirt despite the cool of the day. His earthy, musky smell invades my senses; simultaneously igniting my ever present hunger and my newer unfamiliar desire. His scent is far stronger than usual and I am almost overwhelmed by it.

"Are you OK?" I study him, trying to keep my voice casual. All my senses tell me that something isn't right.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," he sounds uncertain. "I think maybe I'm just coming down with something, I feel a bit off."

"Maybe we should call it a day," I frown. "Are you OK to drive home?"

"Don't worry man, I'll be fine. See you in school next week."

He grins and waves at me as he pulls away in his beaten up old red truck. I watch him go with a sense of unease building in my chest.

XOXOXOX

I go back inside. Alice and Jasper are in the living room curled up on the sofa together. Seeing their entwined bodies makes me long for physical contact. I've been alone for too long.

"He's become important to you," Jasper looks at me. It's a statement not a question.

I nod, unable to put my feelings for Paul into words. There is no need to explain, Jasper's gift allows him to feel it for himself.

"This could be a good thing for you Edward," Alice's eyes are compassionate. "Jazz can tell that he cares about you too."

"But can you see us together?" I question. Alice's gift allows her to glimpse our possible futures. They're never set in stone, but I suddenly need to know if she has ever had any visions of me with Paul. Her amber eyes grow distant for a moment, but then she shakes her head in frustration.

"I don't know why it is..." she wrinkles her delicate brow in irritation. "But when I try to see anything about Paul it's never clear. It's like looking into a mirror which is steamed up. The pictures are so fuzzy I can't make them out."

XOXOXOX

Paul doesn't show up for school on Monday. I look for his truck in the morning but there's no sign of it. He's not in lunch either and the chair next to me remains empty in Biology. I try to reassure myself that he's just sick, but can't shake off a nagging feeling that something is badly wrong.

I call his cell that night but it goes straight to voice mail, I don't leave a message.

The next day he's still absent. Our Biology project is due in on Friday, I use that as an excuse to ask Mr Banner if he knows why Paul isn't in school.

"His mother called to say he was sick, they think he'll be off school for a week or so." He frowns. "I'm afraid you'll need to wrap up the project yourself but that shouldn't be a problem for you should it?"

I assure Mr Banner that we've all but finished it anyway.

I send Paul a brief text that afternoon:

_Hey, sorry to hear you're not well. Hope you're back at school soon. _

By the weekend I still haven't had a reply.

XOXOXOX

His absence bothers me far more than I would ever have imagined. It's not until he's gone that I fully appreciate how much I had come to enjoy his company, his warmth and his attention.

My unease grows. I think back to how he was the last time I saw him, the heat he was emanating had been unusual even for someone who was sick. I recall his scent that day. It had been somehow almost more than human in its pungency.

I seek out Carlisle in his book lined study. He looks up as I enter, sees my agitation and listens to me as I pace, tugging at my hair, words tumbling out.

"There's something wrong... I don't know what, but it's definitely something more than an illness Carlisle." I sigh in frustration. "I know Paul. He would have got in touch with me if he could... even if just to apologize for letting me down over the project."

I stand and put my hands on Carlisle's desk, annoyed by his lack of reaction.

"He was hot, like... _burning_ hot on Sunday. Not a normal temperature even with a fever... and he smelled more animal than human." I stop, allowing myself to tune into Carlisle's thoughts and gasp in horror and disbelief.

"You know! Damn it Carlisle, why didn't you tell me before?" I slam my hands down on the polished wood of the desk. Anger surges through me as I suddenly realize that not only does he know what's wrong with Paul, he had known all along that it could happen.

"You should have told me!" I yell, furious now. "I could have prevented this if I had stayed away from him. You had no right to keep this to yourself"

"I'm sorry Edward," his eyes are soft and serious. "I was almost positive that the shifter gene had died out with Ephraim Black." He reaches across and lays a hand on my clenched fist. "I believed that the risk was so small that it was worth taking, Jasper had told me that the boy was becoming important to you."

I can't listen anymore. I turn and leave, slamming the door so hard that the frame cracks and splinters.

XOXOXOX

I text Paul three times a day over the next week, and leave countless voicemail messages. I am desperate to speak to him, to apologize. The messages tell him that I didn't know, I had no idea what our proximity would do to him, I miss him and want to see him.

Finally he calls me, two weeks after our last contact.

"Edward, you have to stop calling." His deep voice holds sadness and defeat. "We can't have any contact now. We're natural enemies for fuck's sake, wolf and vampire, fire and ice. It has to be this way now. I know what you are, and what I have become."

"What about school?" I plead desperately. "You still have to graduate, we can get past this. We haven't killed each other yet."

"I'm dropping out," his voice is final. "I've got a job with my uncle, starting next week."

He ends the call and I crush my cell into dust, pain flaring in my chest.

XOXOXOX

I leave the house and run until the sky is dark and the stars are bright between silver clouds. I long to be human again so that I could tire and be distracted by my body's need for oxygen or by pain in my muscles. There is small comfort in speed when it is so effortless. I climb the trees and leap from branch to branch, increasing the distance each time, not caring that I might fall. Knowing that I'm all but indestructible I push my immortal body to its limits, seeking distraction from the pain that isn't physical.

I finally stop on a rocky outcrop above the tree line. The moon is rising, painting the landscape with silver and shadow. I throw my head back and cry out in anguish, the pain in my soul spills out in a harsh sound that rips through the night.

I hang my head as the last echoes die away, then tense as I hear an answering howl in the distance. My senses snap into alertness. The sound wasn't recognizable as any of the usual inhabitants of the forest. It certainly wasn't from a human throat yet something about the sound conveyed more emotion than animal call I'd ever heard.

I feel a flutter of hope that I quickly try to quell.

XOXOXOX

Suddenly I'm running again, even faster than before, towards the sound. I hear it again, closer now and the sadness and longing are unmistakable. It draws me in, my feet pounding and arms pumping as I fly through the trees and leap over boulders.

As I get closer the night breeze carries his scent to me. There is no question in my mind now. Paul is out there and I need to reach him. I haven't thought what I'll do when I find him but my instincts take over. The howls stop and I hear movement ahead. I realize that he has sensed my presence and is running too. Pain twists like a knife in my chest as I realize he is running away from me.

The monster inside me takes control as anger floods over me; the predator will not be cheated of its prey. I follow the sound of large paws, branches crack and pebbles fly in his wake. He weaves a zigzag path through the trees, trying to shake me off but his cunning is no match for my speed and years of hunting experience.

I finally see him in his wolf form for the first time. He's glorious, huge and shaggy. His fur shines in the moonlight. His movements are graceful but the power and strength of him is evident in every flex of his limbs as he bounds up to the crest of a rocky slope.

I leap, straddling his back and bring him down. We roll locked together, out of control, neither of us able to stop our descent. As we fall his body shrinks and shifts within my grasp, I feel fur change to heated skin. I smell the iron tang of blood and my throat burns with thirst. When we finally stop at the foot of the slope he is human again, naked and bleeding beneath me.

XOXOXOX

Fear overrides my blood lust. I roll him over gently, relieved to see him grimace. He is covered in scratches and blood seeps from a deep cut on one shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I stare at the wound, fascinated by the pulsing flow, venom filling my mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted..." I trail off and move my eyes up to his face.

His eyes are fixed on me, burning with heat and something else, something I don't comprehend... he is looking at me with something approaching awe. I hear his thoughts as clearly as if he had shouted them aloud.

"_It's him... he's the one... It's just like they said it would be._" I see into his mind and I understand that somehow, impossibly, in the blink of an eye I have become the centre of his universe.

He reaches for me and pulls my lips down to collide with his. I'm careful with my teeth, even as desire rages through me. He is rough and demanding, forcing his tongue between my lips and clutching handfuls of my hair. His powerful body is burning hot under my hands. He pulls my head to his shoulder until my nose is filled with the deep, cloying aroma of his blood.

"Taste me Edward," his voice is husky and goes straight to my cock. "I know you want to, it's OK... I trust you."

A deep growl rumbles in my throat as I swallow down my venom and touch my tongue to the ragged edge of the wound. The flow of blood is already slowing. The flavor explodes in my mouth and I latch on to the cut, sucking greedily as he gasps and writhes beneath me. I feel his hardness through my clothing and need more contact.

I lick his shoulder clean and move to sit astride him, tugging at my shirt to remove it. Blessing my vampire speed I pull off my shoes and tear off the rest of my clothes, I know they will be shredded but I can't bring myself to care.

Once I'm naked I cover him with my body again, licking and tasting every scratch, mapping out every curve of muscle with my tongue. The unnatural warmth that radiates from his body in the cool night air is almost tangible; it surrounds him like an aura. Our cocks slide together painfully hard and sticky with arousal. He groans my name and bucks up against me, his fingernails scraping down the hard smoothness of my back and hands curving over my buttocks.

I work my way down his chest, the scent of his arousal drawing me. I'm overwhelmed by a need to possess and taste every inch of him and claim him as mine. Instinct guides me. I have no previous sexual experience to draw on, but that seems immaterial. My body knows exactly what to do.

I draw his cock into my mouth, savoring the saltiness, curling my tongue around his heat. He clutches my hair and spreads his legs around me, pushing up deep into my throat. I lick my way back up and swirl my tongue around the head, dipping in and lapping at the wetness there. Then pulling my head back I push his legs wide and pause to look at him, spread out beneath me, waiting for my touch. He is slick with sweat, his chest heaving as our eyes meet in the half light of the moon.

"Please Edward..." he whimpers. A quiet needy sound, that causes heat to bloom in my chest. I smile, then dip my head and touch my tongue to his tight hole. I lap and lick, holding his hips as he gasps and tenses. I push past his barrier and work my tongue in and out, loosening the tight muscle. The heat and beautiful musky taste of him are almost enough to make me come from this alone.

I can't wait any longer; I need to be inside him. I move back up and kiss him fiercely, our tongues sliding together and teeth bumping. His hand reaches and grasps my cock, lining it up at his entrance, silently showing me that he needs this as much as I do. I help him, guiding myself inside slowly, trying to be gentle. His tight walls squeeze my cock, the heat is incredible.

I move slowly, tentatively at first, afraid of hurting him and fighting for control. But he thrusts his hips up to meet me and groans, his eyes wide.

"Fuck... yes... harder," he urges me on. I respond joyfully and meet his thrusts, driving harder and harder into him as he moans incoherently and grips my hips, pulling me in. I feel my climax building and reach for his cock, working it in time with our movements until I feel him clamp down around me as he throws his head back and yells my name. His cock pulses in my hand, pumping hot stickiness onto his belly and chest. I follow him over the edge, my back arching as I empty my release deep inside him and our cries mingle and echo in the still night air.

XOXOXOX

Afterwards I lick him clean, unable to resist the taste of him. We lay together listening to the sounds of the night with our limbs tangled. My skin gleams silver in the dim light from the moon and his dark hands trace lazy patterns on my shoulders as I lay my head on his chest and listen to the steady thud of his heart.

I can feel the soothing flow of his thoughts as they trickle through his head like a stream over pebbles. They are mostly incoherent and vague but one word keeps coming through.

"_Mine... mine... mine._"

I smile and hold him closer, knowing now that it's true. I don't need Alice to be able to tell me, I am sure that our future lies together.

**The End**

**A/N: Please leave me reviews – I love finding them in my inbox!  
>Then go and read the other entries for the contest (link at the top)<strong>


End file.
